possession
by Teli
Summary: Xover HPstargate. depuis deux mois, Sirius souffre de pertes de mémoire et de troubles psychiques. ses délires l'ameneront à Colorado Springs, aux USA... Car c'est peut-être ici que se trouve la solution à ses problèmes. warning: Slash vers la fin.


Auteur : Teli (ex Sandra7), la seule, l'unique (et heureusement)

E-mail : sandra.arnoldiAwanadoo.fr (interdit de m'envoyer des virus, j'en ai marre de scanner mon disque dur, même si j'ai un bon anti-virus) (remplacez le « A » par un « ». je met ça parce que ça évite aux vilains programmes qui se baladent sur le net de répérer mon adresse et de me spamer)

**Titre : Possession**

genre : cross-over avec Harry Potter, cadeau Danny-versaire pour Kmi, ma béta-lecteuse chérie, qui a la patience de corriger toutes les fautes que je fais (d'ailleurs, je me demande encore où elle la trouve cette patience !)

spoualères : episode Nightwalkers, saison six.  Se passe après cette fameuse saison six, donc Daniel est de retour, pour faire plaisir à Kmi, mais Jonas est là (ça c'est pour me faire plaisir à moi-même, pi y'a pas de jaloux aussi.), côté Harry Potter, vous ne me prenez PAS ce tome cinq. Je ne me résous pas à la disparition de ce personnage. (Qui s'y résout d'ailleurs ?)... bon y'auras peut-être quelques références au tome cinq, mais rien de bien méchant.

Disclaimer : stargate est à MGM et tout le tralala, Harry Potter à JKR. Ils se font des sous sur leur dos. C'est dommage, pas moi. La chanson de la lambada que j'écoute en ce moment appartient à je sais plus qui, parce qu'il parait qu'elle n'a pas été faite par Kaoma à l'origine… (Je sais, vous en avez rien à cirer de la chanson).

Des rêves étranges parcourent mes nuits. Le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens jamais de ce qu'ils racontent précisément. Un enchevêtrement d'images plus floues les unes que le autres, des bribes de mots, un vague souvenir d'un objet étrange. Mais c'est tout. Des choses qui n'ont aucun lien entre elles, et qui ne font qu'embrouiller un peu plus mon esprit.

Cela fait deux mois que je suis parti d'Europe, moi l'évadé d'Azkaban. J'ai parcouru un nombre incalculable de pays pendant cette période de temps, tentant d'éclaircir mes idées. Et plus je tentais de les éclaircir, plus elles me paraissaient incompréhensibles.

J'étais en Angleterre, pas loin de Pré-au-Lard, quand un jour j'ai décidé qu'il fallait que je parte. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais la certitude qu'il fallait que je rassemble mes affaires et que je parte au plus vite d'ici. J'ai écrit une lettre pour Harry, lui disant que je partais d'Angleterre. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. A vrai dire, moi non plus… moi non plus….

Et plus le temps passe, moins je sais de choses…. Comme par exemple, pourquoi je suis totalement crevé le jour. Pourquoi je ressemble de plus en plus à une loque humaine.

J'ai beau dormir, j'ai l'impression que mes nuits sont encore moins reposantes que mes journées. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je ferme l'œil, j'épuise encore plus mes forces.

Ok Sirius. Pose toi cinq minutes et essaie de rassembler ce qui te paraît le plus évident :

L'endroit ou je me trouve : les USA. La date d'aujourd'hui : si j'en croit le journal : 25 août 2003, et on crève de chaud.

Pour le reste…. Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah….

Ah si, une chose est sûre : Depuis que je suis dans ce café moldu, cette femme blonde n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement. Peut-être m'a-t-elle reconnu, et en ce cas, je ferais mieux de foutre le camp de cette ville…. Elle s'appelle comment cette ville déj ? Ah oui, Colorado Springs. C'est bien charmant, une petite ville banale sans grande prétention, bourrée de moldus, pas un sorcier à l'horizon, du moins je crois.

Sauf peut-être cette femme, qui me regarde. Furtivement certes, mais elle me regarde. Bon d'accord, je suis beau, du moins, l'étais-je avant de finir en cabane, mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour me regarder intempestivement comme elle le fait ?

Et si elle m'a reconnu, faut que je décampe. Alors qu'est ce que j'attends ? En fait, je ne sens pas d'hostilité dans son regard. Je ne pense pas qu'elle connaisse mon visage, à vrai dire, elle n'a pas l'air d'être sorcière, et seuls les sorciers savent qui je suis.

L'évadé.

L'évadé qui sait plus ou il en est, l'évadé qui devient dingue.

Regardez moi, je ne ressemble à rien. J'ai une barbe de 15 jours, les cheveux sales et qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à défier les loi gravitationnelles, un vieux jean troué aux genoux, un T-shirt crasseux et un casquette vissée sur la tête (mise là pour essayer, vainement je dois avouer, de combattre les épis) . Bref, je fais peur à voir.

Je touille mon café, puis porte la tasse à mes lèvres. Beurk ! Il est froid. Et extrêmement sucré je dois dire. Combien de sucres ai-je bien pu mettre là dedans ?

Voilà que ça recommence…. Les troubles de la mémoire. Y'a des moments, je ne me souviens plus de ce que je fais.

Bon, je laisse tomber. Il vaut mieux que je retourne dans ma planque. Ça ira mieux.

Je me lève de ma table, laissant le café froid là où il est, et me dirige vers la sortie. Je sais que la femme me regarde encore, mais cette fois, un malaise accompagne ce regard, je sens quelque chose de bizarre en moi, comme un bourdonnement à l'intérieur de ma tête, une sensation à la noix qui me serre les entrailles. Arrivé à la porte, j'hésite quelques instants, prêt à me retourner vers elle et lui demander ce qu'elle me veux une bonne fois pour toutes. Puis finalement, j'abandonne cette idée, et sors du café.

Immédiatement, l'air étouffant de cette fin de moi d'août s'impose à moi. Je piquerai bien une petite tête moi ! Y'a une rivière à Colorado Spring ? Que j'aille m'y jeter sous ma forme canine…

Me voilà chien et je dois dire que ça fait du bien…. J'arrête de penser…. J'arrête de…

La nuit est tombée. Je suis dans la chambre d'un petit motel bas de gamme de la ville. J'ai passé tout l'après midi sous la forme d'un chien, et je dois avouer qu'on se sent mieux après.

Allongé sur mon lit, je contemple le plafond. Les énigmes qui me torturent depuis des semaines vont bientôt refaire surface…. Et bientôt, je m'endormirais… puis demain, je me réveillerais, encore plus fatigué que ce soir.

Y'a quelque chose que j'aimerais comprendre…

C'est : comment en m'endormant dans le lit du motel, je me suis retrouvé dans cette pièce grise, avec un lit en métal, un porte fermée avec une fenêtre au milieu, et deux types à l'air patibulaires de l'autre côt ?

J'ai du me faire attraper… mais comment ? Qui savait où j'étais ? Qui savait qui j'étais ? Cette pièce ressemble un peu à une prison de luxe moldue. Et les types de l'autre côté sont habillés comme des « limitaires »…

Donc, s'ils sont moldus, un petit sortilège d'Alohomora et un autre d'oubliette, je reprends ma forme canine et je me barre de l !

Et Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdeuh ! Où elle est ma baguette ?? Ça va devenir rudement plus compliqué l !!

En fait, en regardant bien je n'ai plus rien à moi sur le dos. Le jean rapiécé et le t-shirt miteux que je portais hier ont été remplacés par une sorte d'uniforme vert, avec un t-shirt noir en dessous. Pas de baguette… pas de moyen de sortie.

Minute minute…. Le ministère n'avait pas lancé un avis de recherche pour moi dans le monde Moldu il y a quelques années ?

Je ne suis pas dans la mouise tiens.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Mes mains sont jointes et ma tête baissée. Azkaban… J'espère vraiment ne pas y retourner. Qu'est ce que je suis venu foutre ici d'abord ? Et comment je me suis fait prendre et enfermer dans cette petite pièce sinistre ? Je suis incapable de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…en fait je me rappelle m'être couché, m'être endormi, puis… plus rien. Rien.

Un cliquetis retentit. Un homme chauve entre par la porte qui vient d'être ouverte, il est suivi par un autre homme de la cinquantaine, aux cheveux gris, et par… Elle ! La femme du caf !

Je la regarde, un peu surpris de la trouver là. Mais elle reste impassible. Son visage ne reflète aucune émotion.

L'homme en chemise bleue s'avance pour prendre la parole.

-Monsieur Black ?

Comment il a su mon nom ? Je m'étais inscrit à l'hôtel sous un pseudonyme pourtant… ah oui, suis-je bête. L'avis de recherche Moldu…..

-Je suis le général Hammond de l'US Air Force. Voici le colonel Jack O'Neill et le Major Samantha Carter.

Ils me saluent de la tête, l'air toujours aussi insondable. Bon, déjà, je suis sûr qu'ils sont moldus ! Y'a que des Moldus pour devenir « limitaires ».

-Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

Ben voyons. Et je vais leur raconter quoi ? Que ce n'est pas de ma faute ? Que j'ai été victime d'un coup mont ? Que je me planque pour échapper au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps aussi ?

-Nous voudrions savoir… Si vous vous rappelez de ce qui c'est passé la nuit dernière…

Je le regarde avec des grands yeux incrédules. J'ai fait quoi la nuit dernière ? En tout cas, ils interprètent mon silence comme une mauvaise nouvelle, parce que le colonel derrière pousse un long soupir d'exaspération

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Je lui balance un regard courroucé. NAN, j'en sais rien ! NAN je ne sais pas ce que je fous dans ce bled, et je sais même pas ce que je fous dans ce pays alors que je suis anglais !

-Aucune pensée bizarre ne vous traverse l'esprit de temps en temps ?

La seule pensée que vous pourriez trouver bizarre serait le fait que je me transforme en chien sous vos yeux, que je vous mordre le mollet, et que je me fasse la malle. J'ai horreur des pièces closes. J'en ai des mauvais souvenirs.

L'homme chauve parait déçu, le colonel a l'expression maussade du type qui en a vraiment marre, et la femme est toujours aussi impassible, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je ne sache rien.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, une sirène retentit dans les environs, et une voix l'accompagne. Cette voix n'aurait pas dû être audible pour la plupart des humains, mais depuis que je suis animagus, mon ouïe s'est considérablement développée.

« Arrivée d'un voyageur par la porte des étoiles ! Je répète… »

Un truc vient de faire tilt dans ma tête.

_-Porte de étoiles …. le chap'a_

Oups ! Je crois que j'ai pensé tout haut ! Les trois visiteurs se retournent subitement. La femme s'avance vers moi.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Je deviens subitement plus loquace, comme si une foule de souvenirs étrangers s'imposaient à moi.

-Le Chap'a ! La porte ! La porte !

Je suis incapable de me contrôler, j'agite frénétiquement les bras, comme si j'avais enfin retrouvé ce que je cherchais. Mes yeux me brûlent d'un coup, comme s'ils lançaient des lumos à tout bout de champs, et puis… plus rien…. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans un rêve trop réel, et une voix sort de ma bouche…. Ce n'est pas la mienne.

-Amenez moi à la porte des étoiles.

Les deux gardes postés derrière la porte entrent subitement, l'arme au poing. Je sens mes yeux les regarder avec dédain. Puis d'un coup, mon corps se jette en avant, mais ce ne sont pas des mains qui touchent le sol, ce sont des pattes de chien. Mon corps est devenu Patmol, et il court à travers les couloirs, évitant agilement tout ceux qui veulent l'attraper, mais alors qu'il se croyait tiré d'affaire, une décharge le secoue. Entouré d'un halo bleu, il s'écroule, et je m'éveille enfin de ce mauvais rêve, mais ce n'est que temporaire, car je replonge à nouveau vers les ténèbres.

Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ? Incapable de me rappeler….. M'enfin je commence à en avoir l'habitude.

Le décor a changé autour de moi. Je ne suis pas dans la piève close cette fois. Je suis sur un lit…. Attaché… et une machine fait « bip bip » à coté de moi. Devant mon lit, une femme brune tenant des papiers à la main. Elle me remarque enfin, et accourt vers moi, puis pendant qu'elle me braque une lumière vive dans les yeux, me demande si ça va.

J'acquiesce en grognant. Elle se tourne ensuite vers d'autres femmes pas loin.

-Prévenez le général Hammond qu'il est réveillé.

L'homme en chemise bleue ? Oh nan…il va encore me poser des questions… je pousse un long soupir. Les images du rêve trop réel me reviennent. Tout ce que je vivais dans ce rêve semblait si palpable, si vrai, c'est comme si d'un coup, je n'avais plus été moi, qu'on avait pris possession de mon corps mais mon esprit dormait tout en restant éveillé. Je sais, c'est bête dit comme ça, mais j'ai pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti.

Le général est entré dans la pièce. Il passe près la femme brune et s'enquiert de mon état de santé. C'est bien la première fois qu'un inconnu s'inquiète pour moi ! Il prend un air contrit à ce que lui annonce la jeune femme, puis, résigné, il se retourne vers moi, et s'approche doucement. Il a un peu une aura paternelle en me regardant comme ça…. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas de mal…. mais alors pourquoi suis-je attaché, par Merlin ??

Il répond à ma question muette.

-Simple précaution. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée crise tout à l'heure. N'étant plus vous-même, vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un…

Une loupiote s'éclaire dans mon cerveau.

-Mais alors, ce rêve qui semblait si réel…

-… n'en était pas un. Vous étiez dans un état second. Vous n'étiez… pas vous-même. Répète-t-il en hésitant un peu.

Je tourne ma tête vers le plafond. Je ne comprends plus rien. D'abord des nuits sans rêves, des journées à dormir debout, et là des rêves éveillés qui n'en sont pas.

-Une question et je vous laisse tranquille…. J'aimerai comprendre, comment à votre place, on ait vu un chien ?

Ah bah voyons… s'il s'imagine que je vais lui dire que je suis animagus. Il veut pas l'emplacement de l'école de Poudlard non plus ?

L'homme repousse un soupir. Mon mutisme le décourage. Et bien tant pis ! Je ne révélerai pas des secrets qui mettraient en péril nombre de mes amis…. Mais je lui dirais bien pour mes ennemis tiens…

Il se lève et part. Enfin un peu la paix. La femme brune revient vers moi, regarde les machines au bruit régulier, et pose son regard sur moi.

-Je vais vous donner un sédatif, ça vous reposera. Vous ferez un sommeil normal.

Comment sait-elle pour mes sommeils ? Comment…. Oooooh…. J'arrive plus à réfléchir…. Mes yeux se ferment…. Se fer….

Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus reposé comme ça…. Plus depuis qu'Harry était rentré en septième année. Il devrait bientôt rentrer à l'académie des Aurors là, si je calcule bien.

L'environnement est encore un peu flou autour de moi, puis doucement, les lignes se dessinent. Les machines bipent toujours, et mes membres sont encore entravés. Je tourne la tête à droite. Sur la chaise où était assis le général est posé un autre homme. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Il a les cheveux châtains coupés courts, et une paire de lunettes sur le nez…. Nez qu'il a plongé dans un bouquin d'ailleurs.

J'esquisse un mouvement et il lève la tête. Un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

-Ca va ?

-Euh…. Ouais…

-Je m'appelle Daniel. Daniel Jackson.

-Sirius Black.

-Je sais…

Bah oui, tout le monde sait. Je suis célèbre, et le pire, c'est que je le veux pas. J'aurai voulu être connu en faisant carrière dans la chanson que j'aurai pas réussi.[C1] [S2] Là je fais rien, et tout le monde me connaît.

-Ils vous ont envoyé pour me poser des questions ?

Je sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi antipathique avec le seul type qui me fait des sourires. Il m'a rien fait le pauvre. Mais s'ils s'imaginent que je vais tous leur déballer sur le monde sorcier, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude !

-En partie oui. Et parce qu'ils estiment que je suis le plus diplomate pour vous expliquer ce qui vous arrive.

-Et c'est quoi qui m'arrive ?

-C'est compliqué. Et surprenant en même temps…

-Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu pas mal de choses dans ma vie. Alors ?

Jackson réfléchi un moment.

-Je vous propose un marché. Je vous dit une chose que je sais, et vous faîtes pareil. On est d'accord ?

-Non.

Et VLAN ! Je lui ai cloué le bec ! Il ne sait plus quoi dire du coup !

-Pourquoi ?

Mais c'est qu'il insiste !

-Parce que…. Je mettrai trop de personnes en danger.

-Vous les mettez déjà en danger, monsieur Black.

Gn ?

-Bon d'accord. Je vais vous dire… lâche-t-il après s'être passé la main dans les cheveux. Mais je vous préviens. Ça va paraître loufoque…

Il prend une grande inspiration.

-Vous avez été parasité par une larve extraterrestre connue sous le nom de Goa'uld. J'ignore comment elle s'est installée autour de vôtre moelle épinière mais elle est là. Seulement, la larve n'est pas arrivée à maturité, donc elle ne peut prendre le contrôle de votre corps que lorsque vous dormez, ou que vous devenez faible. La larve grandissant, elle a de plus en plus de pouvoir sur vous, et elle commence à prendre le contrôle lorsque vous êtes éveillé. Les Goa'uld n'étant pas des gens… pardon, extraterrestres très sympathiques, ils cherchent à dominer le monde, et c'est pourquoi vos amis sont en danger parce qu'elle n'hésitera pas à les tuer en utilisant votre corps.

J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de souffle…

-Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ?

-Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui font des « rêves éveillés » ??

Là, c'est lui qui me coupe le sifflet. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire. C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est forcément des conneries, y'a pas d'autres explications…. Oui, mais ça paraît si plausible. Ce type m'inspire confiance…. J'sais pas pourquoi…

-Vous…. Vous être en train de me dire que j'ai un bidule autour de mes vertèbres qui peut me contrôler quand bon lui semble ?

-C'est une vision un peu simpliste mais c'est ça.

Je vais pour lever ma main et la passer sur mon cou, mais je suis toujours entravé. Jackson, le remarque, et en preuve de sa bonne foi, me libère la main droite. Je lui adresse un remerciement silencieux.

Alors je porte ma main à ma nuque, et j'y sens une cicatrice. Je ne l'avais jamais remarquée avant. C'est vrai qu'elle est fine, mais elle est là.

-C'est par ici que le Goa'uld est entré.

Ça me fait peur, alors je retire ma main, de dégoût. Rien que d'imaginer ce serpent dans ma tête, c'est Rhaaaaaaaaa…. Berk ! Je passe cette main droite sur mon visage pour en chasser la lassitude. Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé bon dieu ?? Comment ça se fait que j'ai ça en moi ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sirius, on va pouvoir vous aider. En attendant, il faut vous protéger de vous-même.

-Vous pouvez m'aider ? Mais comment ?

-Il faudrait que je vous divulgue d'autres choses…. Mais moi, je ne sais rien sur vous.

Il a pas tort. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire, quand je remarque une petite lumière au fond de la pièce. C'est un appareil Moldu. Une caméra. Ils me surveillent, tout le monde va savoir ce que je m'apprête à raconter à Daniel. Je veux bien lui dire à lui, mais pas aux autres.

-Je veux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant de ce que je vais vous révéler. Fais-je en désignant la caméra.

-Il faudra tout de même que j'en réfère à mes supérieurs…

Je ferme les yeux. Le ministère va me tuer….. De toutes façons ils veulent déjà me tuer alors…

-D'accord, mais juste les supérieurs.

Il hoche la tête, et va débrancher l'appareil. Aucun document vidéo ne sera donc conservé. J'inspire un grand coup à mon tour.

-Je suis sorcier.

Il hausse à peine un sourcil.

-J'ai appris à me transformer en chien, et c'est pourquoi vous avez retrouvé un énorme labrador à ma place quand je me suis échappé.

Il ne dit pas un mot.

-Je suis aussi recherché pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

-Quel est ce crime ?

-Avoir tué mes deux meilleurs amis, il y a 16 ans. J'ai passé 12 ans dans la plus horrible des prisons, où vous vivez vos peurs vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et j'ai réussi à m'échapper il y a cinq ans. Depuis, je suis en fuite… il y a environ deux mois, j'ai commencé à avoir des troubles de mémoires, et je voyais des souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas.

-Quel genre de souvenirs ?

Je réfléchis un moment.

-Un gigantesque anneau. Des types habillés bizarrement avec un symbole sur le crâne. Une énorme pyramide qui vole…. Des plans d'un véhicule bizarre, une ville dans la nuit. Je ne vois pas de lien entre ces choses.

-Moi j'en vois.

-vous m'expliquez ?

-Plus tard. Je vais demander au général si on peut pas vous détacher. Ajoute-il en se levant.

-Daniel ?

-Moui ?

-Merci.

Il me refait un sourire, puis il part. Etrange qu'il me laisse comme ça. J'espère qu'il reviendra.

J'ai attendu deux heures allongé sur ce plumard, avec seulement la main droite de libre, attendant Daniel. C'est un peu mon rayon de soleil dans cette histoire. Ca faisait deux mois que j'errais de villes en villes, cherchant n'importe quoi qui puisse m'aider, et je l'ai enfin trouvé, le seul type qui m'ai fait un sourire. Le dernier, c'était Harry.

Soudain, j'entends des pas. Si c'est encore une infirmière, je sens que je vais péter un câble. Bon d'accord, elles sont pas moches, mais c'est pas elles qui vont résoudre mon problème. Ce qu'il me faut c'est Daniel.

Et YOUPI ! C'est lui. Sauvé.

Il s'avance vers mon lit, et défait les liens encore présents. Enfin libre. Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir bouger mes membres engourdis.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais… J'irai mieux une fois cette chose hors de mon corps, mais c'est déjà mieux que tout à l'heure.

Puis je remarque un objet suspect accroché à sa hanche.

-Vous êtes arm ?

-Ordre de mes supérieurs. Je serai votre guide durant votre séjour ici. Ils m'ont dit de porter un Zat au cas où vous auriez une crise.

-Vous me tueriez ?

Il me regarde comme si cette idée paraissait absurde.

-Cette arme n'est que paralysante. Je ne vois pas ce que votre mort m'apporterait.

-Elle apporterait beaucoup à certains.

Mon regard se voile. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-venez, on va faire un tour. Ça vous changera les idées.

Je le suis. On déambule le long des couloirs et on se dirige vers une toute petite pièce remplie de boutons.  Il m'explique que ça sert à monter les étages sans efforts.

-Un sans-efforceur ?

Il explose de rire.

-Ascenseur. Pas sans-efforceur.

Ah oui… Ascenceur…. Ils en ont un au ministère. j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de l'utiliser.

Le silence revient. Et nous arrivons à destination. Il ouvre une dernière porte, et les montagnes s'offrent à moi. Mais je ne comprend pas. Comment en montant 20 étages on se retrouve entre les arbres ?

-Le complexe est situé sous terre, dans la montagne.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah…. Ceci explique cela. Le soleil du moi d'août est prêt à se coucher. Mais il fait encore chaud. Un oiseau passe dans le ciel, et s'embrase en traversant la lueur du soleil couchant. On aurait dit un Phoenix.

À l'évocation de ce mot, la nostalgie se répand en moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pensais à mes amis.

Harry.

-A ceux qui sont en Angleterre

Et Remus.

-Et à ceux que j'ai laissé au Cimetière…

Remus est mort pendant la guerre. Et un hurlement de loup retenti dans le crépuscule, histoire de m'embêter. Une larme coule.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Un garçon que j'ai connu au collège. Un… loup garou. De nombreuses batailles ont éclaté, et elles ne sont pas prêtes d'être finies. Mes pertes de mémoires et mes délires faisaient de moi une proie trop facile .J'étais un poids pour les autres, alors j'ai décidé de m'exiler... Mais Remus est mort à ma place. Il ne serait pas aller combattre si j'étais resté.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Le ciel devient mauve. Pourquoi lui ai-je raconté tout ça ?

-Se sentir coupable empêche de vivre Sirius. J'en sais quelque chose. Et j'ai même un ami qui pourra vous le confirmer.

-Les amis qui meurent aussi ça empêche de vivre.

Je triture un brin d'herbe à mes pieds.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça…

-Parce qu'on se fait confiance ?

Je relève ma tête vers lui. Il a pas tord. Depuis que je suis Patmol, je me fie plus à mon instinct… Il me paraît digne de confiance. C'est sûrement pour ça que je lui ai tout déballé. Ça paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Il s'assied à côté de moi.

-Essayez de ne plus y penser. On a vôtre avenir à sauver.

La porte s'ouvre derrière nous. Quelqu'un sort du bâtiment souterrain. À l'odeur, je sais que c'est elle… la femme du Bar

-Daniel ?

-Oui ?

-On à eu les Tok'ra. Il ne pourront envoyer quelqu'un que dans deux jours. Tous leurs agents sont en mission.

Elle est très jolie. C'est quoi son nom déj ? L'homme chauve me l'avait dit…

-Merci Sam.

Ah bah voilà, ménan je sais. Daniel me regarde. Il a dut s'apercevoir que je la regardais car il arbore un léger sourire en coin.

-Presque tous les hommes de la base lui courent après… Et vous n'êtes sûrement pas le premier sur sa liste de choix.

-Magnifiques yeux bleus quand même. Fais-je avec un sourire stupide.

Il rigole doucement. Son rire est léger. Il met un peu de baume à mon coeur et dissipe immédiatement la tristesse qui s'y était installée quelques minutes auparavant. Je remarque un truc…

Lui aussi, il a des yeux bleus. Bien plus magnifiques.

Le ciel est sombre maintenant. Il s'allonge dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel. Je fais de même.

-Alors… ça vous fait quoi de savoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers ?

-C'est bizarre…. J'ai du mal à réaliser. D'ailleurs, je pense que je ne vous crois toujours pas.

Silence.

Quelques étoiles apparaissent.

-Là d'où je viens, les étoiles servent plus à prévoir l'avenir et à avoir une bonne note à l'exam de fin d'étude…

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait comme études ?

-Ben… des études de sorcellerie…

Il pousse un léger soupir.

-Eh ben….si vous, vous avez du mal à croire à l'existence des extraterrestres… moi j'ai du mal avec les sorciers.

-Pourtant, je suis sûr que vous en avez côtoyé sans le savoir…

-Ah bon ?

-On est des gens comme tout le monde…

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air surpris.

-Il y a beaucoup de sorciers ?

-Il est toute une communauté. Je prends un air malicieux. Mais shhhh…. C'est un secret…

-Je le garderai bien. Me répond-il sur le même ton.

Je me retourne vers les étoiles. Il y en a maintenant une multitude. Je lève le bras vers le ciel, pointant une loupiote brillante.

-Regardez, c'est moi étoile.

-… L'étoile du chien… Sirius.

-Marrant hein ?

-C'est pour ça que vous vous transformez en chien ?

-Non, j'ai appris à me métamorphoser. Bon… je vous ai dit plein de choses à mon sujet… mais et vous ? Vous faites quoi dans ce bastringue ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est classé secret défense…

-Rhôôô…. C'est limitaires…

Il marque un temps d'arrêt.

-C'est militaire…. Pas limitaires.

-Pareil.

-Ah non. Et puis, moi je suis civil rattaché à l'armée. Nuance.

-Oh, et qu'est ce que môssieur le civil fait ?

-Môssieur est archéologue.

Je ne comprends pas…. Ça a quoi à voir avec l'armée ?

-Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous en dire plus. Peut être que vous apprendrez autre chose dans deux jours.

-Ah oui, c'est qui les « Tok'ra » ?

-Des extraterrestres qui, comme les Goa'uld ont une larve…

Et nous avons parlé toute la soirée, dans la chaleur nocturne du mois d'août. J'ai pas pu en savoir beaucoup… alors je ne lui en ai pas dit trop. Mais on a plus parlé de nos petites vies privées. Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je savais qu'il me faisait parler le plus possible, pour pas que je m'endorme, et que je fasse encore une nuit sans repos.

Seulement, je n'ai pas eu la force pour une nuit blanche. Je sais que j'ai du m'endormir. Et je sais qu'il a du utiliser son arme pour éviter que je devienne dangereux.

Putain, quand c'est que ça va se terminer ce bordel ??

Aïeuuuuuh… ma pauvre tête s'est faite agresser par une horde de centaures… à moins que ce ne soit des géants…. Ou des sombrals… ou des dragons…. Ou tout ça en même temps. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on regrette notre bien aimée Pomfresh et ses potions miracles.

Je suis de retour à l'infirmerie. Quelques lits sont occupés autour de moi. Certains occupants ont l'air très amochés. Je sais pas ce qu'ils font exactement dans cette base (Daniel est resté muet sur le sujet), mais y'en a qui finissent dans un sale état.

Daniel va peut-être venir aujourd'hui. Et on va peut-être retourner sur la colline ce soir, admirer les étoiles. Je vais l'attendre. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toutes façons, vu que je suis encore attaché sur le plumard…

Les heures passent. Ils m'ont détaché, mais j'ai pas l'autorisation de sortir de la pièce. Il ont ordre de tirer sur moi si je m'évade, et sur n'importe quel chien noir courant dans les locaux. C'est joyeux tout ça… mais que fait Daniel bon sang ??

Tiens, un jeune homme que je ne connais pas vient d'entrer. La trentaine, cheveux coupés courts, une tête marrante. Il se dirige vers moi et me tend la main d'un air jovial.

-Jonas Quinn. Le docteur Jackson m'a demandé de passer vous chercher. Je dois vous emmener à son laboratoire.

Chic ! Je saute du plumard sur lequel j'étais assis, et marche dans les traces du jeune homme. Malgré son air sympa… Je sais pas, y'a un truc qui cloche avec lui. Comme s'il était étranger à tout ça… On monte au niveau 18 d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer, puis, déambulation à travers les couloirs… Bref, rien de neuf sous le soleil. Nous arrivons devant une porte ouverte. Daniel est dans cette pièce. Jonas m'invite à entrer.

Waw…

L'endroit est encore plus rempli que le bureau de Dumbledore… Mais le dirlo est au moins quelqu'un d'ordonné…. C'est pas le cas de Daniel. Jonas semble travailler là lui aussi. Plusieurs affaires portent son odeur.

-Ca va Sirius ?

C'est Daniel…Il me sort de mes pensées.

-Ouais ouais…

-Jonas ? Tu peux nous laisser un moment ?

-Bien sûr… je vais voir Sam.

Aaaaaaaaah, la fameuse jolie fille… A voir son sourire, il doit sûrement lui courir après.

-Il bosse avec vous ?

-Oui, il est devenu linguiste en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire… j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une mémoire pareille… il est super.

-Hun hun… vous vouliez me voir ?

Il hoche la tête.

-J'ai réussi à récupérer ceci dans vos effets personnels…

Il me tend l'objet…. Ma baguette !! Il l'a retrouv ! Je pourrais me tirer d'ici si je le voulais maintenant.

-Le général estime qu'il faut vous faire confiance.

Bah voilà autre chose…. Je vais avoir des scrupules à me tirer comme un voleur maintenant… Je n'aurai pas la conscience tranquille après… Et curieusement, j'ai pas trop envie de partir de cette pièce…

-J'aimerai savoir comment ça fonctionne… me fait il en pointant ma baguette avec son stylo.

Je regarde mon artefact. Il veut que je lui fasse une démonstration ? Soit…

-Avec un peu de magie….

J'agite la baguette…. _On tourne et on abaisse _comme l'avait dit Flitwick en première année.

-Wingardium Leviosa.

Le sort bien bateau…. Je l'ai lancé sur une petite jarre posée sur le bureau. Elle flotte maintenant dans les airs. Guidée par ma baguette. Daniel affiche des yeux aussi grand que des souaffles… Et moi je me marre.

-Waaah...

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

-Je peux pas vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette baguette. Les fabricants gardent précieusement la recette et ne la livrent pas. On sait juste qu'elle est composée d'éléments magiques et que les baguettes ne conviennent qu'à un seul sorcier.

Il ne me répond même pas, trop occupé à suivre la jarre des yeux. Je la guide jusque dans ses mains.

-De toutes façons, la magie à plus de charme quand on ne l'explique pas.

Il fixe l'objet dans ses mains, puis relève la tête pour me faire un sourire.

-C'est magnifique.

-Je sais.

Je m'assois en face de lui de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Sur quoi vous travaillez ?

-Une traduction.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

-Bah j'en sais rien encore. C'est pour ça que je dois la traduire.

Il me parle vaguement de ses travaux. Je me doute que la plupart de son boulot doit être secret. Puis nous avons essayé de comprendre pourquoi j'avais un symbiote en moi… d'après Daniel, il y avait eu des symbiotes clonés qui s'étaient introduits dans toute la population d'un village…. Ils pensent les avoir tous capturés, mais à l'évidence, y'en a un qui s'est fait la malle…. Moi, je me souviens d'un jour ou nous combattions quelques mangemorts dans un coin reculé de l'Angleterre avec l'Ordre… à un moment, je n'avais plus de baguette et j'en suis venu au poing avec mon ennemi…. Je l'ai même achevé au couteau, mais lorsqu'il s'est effondré pour mourir, il m'a écrasé de tout son poids…. Il me semble avoir ressentit une douleur au cou, maintenant que j'y repense… bref, j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience après cette chute, et c'est quelques jours plus tard que commençaient mes troubles de mémoire…

D'après Daniel, c'est là que je me suis fait infesté par la larve… (saloperiiiiiieuh !)

La journée passe vite. J'ai fait connaissance de l'homme qui était venu me voir dans ma cellule avec le général, le jour de mon arrivée : Colonel Jack O'Neill. Un air un peu bourru, mais on a le même style de blagues…. Stupides !

La nuit tombée, nous remontons par l'ascenseur (et non pas sans efforceur…) pour aller regarder les étoiles, comme hier soir.

Et vous savez quoi ? Je les trouve de plus en plus merveilleuses depuis que je suis là…. Savoir qu'elles recèlent plus de secrets que révéler l'avenir (ou arracher quelques paroles aux centaures)… enfin, si, elles sont aussi l'avenir. Il parait que des êtres plus évolués vivent là haut…. Ils sont notre futur d'après Daniel.

Nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre sur l'herbe douce de Cheyenne Moutain. Seul le bruit de deux ou trois voitures viennent perturber le calme nocturne. J'entends un hibou…. J'espère que c'est pas un message ! Tous les hiboux ne sont pas sensé être des hiboux voyageurs quand même !.... non, c'est pas un hibou courrier, il ne vient pas vers moi.

Le sommeil m'envahit un peu. J'ai pas envie de m'endormir…. Pourtant je sans la torpeur m'envahir, et je pose doucement ma tête contre l'épaule de Daniel.

Il régit instantanément…

-Heho !!! On dort pas !

Je me relève directement.

-J'ai du mal…. Je sens que je m'affaibli… J'ai trop envie de fermer les yeux.

Tout en parlant, je me suis bouiné contre lui. Il passe sa main autour de mes épaules et me secoue doucement.

-J'ai pas envie de vous tirer dessus maintenant. Avec qui je vais regarder les étoiles après ?

-Bon, d'accord, j'essaie de tenir.

Je me retourne un peu mais reste contre lui. C'est vraiment bizarre. Ça me rappelle quand je me calais contre Remus, mais en différent quand même. Différent en quoi ? Je sais pas…

…

Si je sais. Remus ne me caressait pas l'épaule. Daniel si. Oh c'est plus « frôlé du pouce » que « caress », mais quand même…. Et c'est si agréable que je me rapproche un peu plus de lui, si tant est que ce soit possible.

-Pourquoi on vous a appelé Sirius ?

-Je sais pas… faudrait demandé à ma très pas chère et pas regrettée mère… Pourquoi ?

-J'aime bien…. C'est original

-Je suis un original, fais-je avec un grand sourire charmeur (qu'il ne peut pas voir dans le noir, certes.)

Je sens qu'il a pris plus d'assurance avec sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Bien que je ne sois pas fondamentalement gay, j'ai jamais rien eu contre. Je dois même avouer avoir lorgné sur quelques garçons étant au collège… Mais là, c'est pas du lorgnage, c'est un truc que j'arrive pas à décrire. C'est comme avec une fille, mais avec un garçon. Oui, dit comme ça, ça parait très con.

Bon…. Tente de te rester éveiller Sirius… Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment par un speech fait par une larve mégalomane, non ?

-Quelle heure il est ? Je demande en baillant.

-J'en sais rien, je vois pas ce qu'affiche ma montre dans la nuit.

Je me redresse légèrement et sors ma baguette de ma veste.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

-Je vais vous aider à y voir clair, tiens ! _lumos__ !_

Une douce lueur nous enveloppe. Il la regarde avec émerveillement. Je me mets sur le flan, appuyé sur le coude.

-Alors ?

-Hein ?

-Ben, l'heure !

-Ah oui ! 23h30.

-_Lux._

Si ma baguette s'est éteinte, ses yeux semblent encore briller de la lumière du lumos. Ah moins qu'ils ne reflètent les étoiles… Je crois apercevoir celle du chien dans ses iris. C'est beau, si beau que je n'ose plus bouger. Je me plonge littéralement dans ses yeux, totalement hypnotisé.

C'est lui qui prend l'initiative en déplaçant sa main qu'il avait sur mon épaule vers la nuque. Il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse. Je n'attendais que ça. Laisser mes lèvres goûter les siennes, laisser ma langue explorer sa bouche. C'est si délicieux. Ça me fait oublier mes tourments, je me sens si bien… si bien… si bien que j'en perds le contrôle…

NON !!

Trop tard, le goa'uld à reprit possession de mon corps pendant ce moment d'inattention. Je sens mes yeux me brûler, ma voix se déforme. Je me redresse, et vois ma baguette se pointer sur Daniel. Mais pourquoi il me l'a rendu ??? Vite, tire Daniel !! Pourquoi tu trouves pas ton arme, par Merlin !! Il va se servir de la baguette.

_-Endoloris _!

Ah l'encul ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il sorte un impardonnable ! Pourquoi pas un stupefix tout con ? Pourquoi il s'acharne sur Daniel… Il a mal, je peux presque ressentir sa douleur à travers ses cris inhumains. Il se contorsionne dans tous les sens pour échapper au mal… Je sais ce que ça fait, l'impression d'avoir des milliers de couteaux qui s'enfoncent dans votre chair, qui vous consument de l'intérieur. S'il n'arrête pas tout de suite, Daniel peut devenir fou, ou pire mourir. Et je ne peux même pas fermer les yeux pour éviter d'assister au massacre… Je supplie le Goa'uld… Mais je pourrais presque l'entendre ricaner de plaisir dans mon esprit. Daniel continue de crier… Il crie mon nom… _Sirius… Résiste s'il te plait_. J'y arrive pas Daniel. J'y arrive pas…

Une détonation retentit et le sort s'arrête. Mon corps tourne la tête vers le bruit, puis la baisse vers le ventre. Je peux sentir sa surprise, il y a un trou, par lequel mon sang s'échappe… Qu'est  ce qui se passe ? La baguette tombe au sol, suivit de peu par mon corps. Mon esprit se réveille tandis que la larve s'endort, et c'est moi qui ai mal maintenant. Une douleur inexplicable au ventre. Je joins mes deux mains sur la blessure… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je souffre.

Daniel est près de moi, les marques du doloris encore présentes sur son visage. Un autre homme arrive derrière, son arme est encore fumante. Je reconnais ce truc, c'est un pistolet. C'est donc lui qui m'a fait ça…

-Docteur Jackson ? Vous allez bien ?

-Ca peut aller, mais lui il ne va pas bien ! Rugit-il. Vous auriez pas pu viser ailleurs que l'estomac ?

Le soldat est déstabilisé. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Daniel tient ses mains sur mon ventre pour essayer d'empêcher le sang de couler.

-Allez chercher une équipe médicale, et grouillez vous ! Aboie-t-il au soldat.

Puis il tourne la tête vers moi.

-Tu vas t'en sortir. Me lâche pas Sirius…

-Je suis… tellement désolé Daniel..

-Shhh… c'était pas ta faute… c'était pas toi.

-J'ai mal…

-Je sais…

la porte qui donne sur le complexe s'ouvre à la volée. Je reconnais la jeune femme de l'infirmerie. Elle est accompagnée de plusieurs hommes en blancs qui me déplacent sur un brancard.

Les ténèbres m'envahissent.

__

_-Comment va-t-il ?_

_-Il est tombé dans un profond coma…. Le Goa'uld le soigne mais je doute que ce soit pour de nobles intentions… l'hôte ne lui sert que pour rentrer chez lui. S'il pouvait s'en passer, il le ferait…_

_L'archéologue tourne en rond dans l'infirmerie…. Il voudrait rester mais la doctoresse le congédie, arguant qu'il a besoin de repos après ce qui c'est passé. Seulement, le sommeil ne vient pas aussi facilement quand e tels événements vous tombent dessus. Aussi, il se dirige vers la cafétéria, voir si ses amis sont dans les  parages... Il a besoin de réconfort._

_Jonas est là, il sirote un thé. L'archéologue  se dirige vers lui, se met sur la chaise, et s'effondre sur la table._

_Il pose doucement sa tasse, et passe sa main sur L'épaule de Daniel._

_-Il va s'en sortir._

_-Janet n'est pas très optimiste._

_-C'est pas en se morfondant que ça va l'aider ! Demain les Tok'ra arriveront, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose._

_Il relève la tête. La douleur que le sort a provoquée sur son métabolisme est encore présente. Jamais il n'avait rencontré un truc pareil._

_-Tu sais, Jonas…. j'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie… j'ai cru que j'aillais mourir, et un désespoir immense m'avait envahit. C'était une douleur physique et mentale. Insoutenable… _

_-C'était pas sa faute._

_-Je sais, oui… je hais ce Goa'uld ! En l'espace de deux jours il me pourrit tout !_

_Le Kelownian porte la tasse à ses lèvres et boit une gorgée. Mais alors qu'il allait répéter son geste, il se fige en plein mouvement._

_-Y'a peut être un moyen de le sauver…_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Sam a bien un appareil Goa'uld de guérison, non ?_

_-Oui, et alors ? On ferait encore disparaître l'hôte au profit de la larve une fois qu'il sera en état._

_-On le paralysera après ! On a bien réussi à entraver des grands maîtres, Daniel ! Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste !_

_Le jeune homme n'attend pas la réponse, et va vers la sortie. Peu de temps plus tard, le monde est réuni dans l'infirmerie. Le Major a son appareil à la main._

_-Je ne garantis pas de résultats, Daniel… vous savez ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai essayé de vous sauver ?_

_Le concerné hoche doucement de la tête. Ils n'ont pas le choix, le temps que les Tok'ra arrivent, il sera trop tard._

_-Allez y._

_La jeune femme se concentre, et commence son opération. Chacun retient son souffle s'efforçant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Seul l'engin émet un léger bourdonnement._

__

Allons bon…. Je suis où moi ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? Une plaine, verdoyante, pas un seul arbre à l'horizon… juste le vent qui balance les brins d'herbe. Il fait bon, c'est loin de la chaleur de Colorado Springs…

-Tu admires le paysage ?

Je me retourne vivement, cette voix ne m'est pas inconnue. Mais la surprise est grande quand je vois à qui elle appartient.

-Remus ??!! Mais… Mais…

-Ton éloquence m'impressionne Patmol…

-Tu es mort…

-Tu n'est pas loin d'y passer aussi.

Tout me revient… le Goa'uld, le sort… le coup de feu.

-Je suis mort ?

-Pas encore, mais c'est une question de temps… Je crois qu'ils essaient de te sauver là bas. Mais il y a peu d'espoir.

Je le regarde, il l'air de bien se porter, moins fatigué qu'a l'accoutumée. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur sereine. Il semble heureux là où il est… Il est où d'ailleurs ? C'est quoi ici ?

-Je suis au paradis déj ??

-Dans une projection de ton subconscient plutôt. Ce n'est pas réel.

-Et pourquoi je suis là d'après toi ?

-Pour faire un choix. Soit tu reviens sur Terre, avec Daniel, Harry et tous les autres, sans oublier ton Goa'uld, dans la triste réalité où la plupart de tes amis sont morts… Soit tu restes avec moi , et on se la coule douce… réfléchis bien.

La proposition est tentante… J'ai bien envie de me laisser aller un peu… J'ai trop vécu sur cette Terre…. Il m'est arrivé trop de merdes. J'aimerai bien me reposer, être aussi serein que Remus. Mais ce dernier m'adresse un regard de reproche.

-En fait…Tu as le choix entre affronter ton avenir ou être lâche, c'est simple.

-Lâche ?? Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, ça serait lâche ?

-Parfaitement. Lâche de laisser tant de gens derrière toi, lâche de choisir le chemin le plus facile.

Je détourne mon regard du sien. Il est dur avec moi… j'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries, trop de choses pèsent sur les épaules, et ma vie n'a presque aucun sens depuis longtemps…

-J'ai envie de te rejoindre Remus… Tu me manques. Et j'en ai ma claque de tout ça. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai enduré, et tout ce que j'endure encore ?

-Nos chemins se sont séparés le jour de ma mort, je n'avais plus rien à faire parmi vous. Toi si.

-Et dis moi ce que j'apporterai encore au monde ?

-Le bonheur. Daniel vient de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau avec toi.

Je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Lui n'a toujours pas bougé de l'endroit il m'est apparu.

-Tu choisis quoi ?

-Je choisi de réfléchir, OK ? Je suis actuellement déchiré entre deux personnes, deux sentiments, deux options. Et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, tu saisis Remus ? Tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais été tué sur le coup sur la colline avec Daniel.

-Tu refuserais de vivre quelque chose avec Daniel ? Tu pourrais laisser toute cette peine derrière toi ?

Il a pas tord…. Ce serait rudement compliqu

-Qu'est ce que tu préconises, Mumus ?

-Retourne là bas. Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi.

Même si c'est dur à admettre, il paraît convaincu  que c'est la bonne décision… Je ne peux pas laisser Harry seul, ni Daniel. Remus est heureux sans moi. Je me tourne vers lui et lui fais un maigre sourire, puis je le prends dans mes bras.

-Tu vas me manquer, fais-je sous les sanglots qui menacent de sortir.

-Je serai avec toi tant que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

-Je ne peux t'oublier Remus.

Il se dégage de mon étreinte.

-Allez, file !

_Samantha est concentrée depuis longtemps déjà. Les yeux fermés, elle cherche mentalement la plaie de son patient. La tâche se révèle plus ardue que prévue, car s'il y a bien  une blessure physique, il y a aussi une blessure morale qui empêche la guérison. Comme si Sirius hésitait à revenir. Elle redoubla d'effort, de peur de revivre l'échec qu'elle avait connu en voulant sauver Daniel… il leur avait filé entre les doigts, pour aller voir ailleurs, elle ne recommencerait pas._

_La voix de Janet la sortit de sa transe._

_-Le moniteur affiche une activité cérébrale grandissante. Il va se réveiller !_

_Sam coupe son appareil. Et effectivement quelques instants plus tard, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs ouvre les yeux. La joie qui passa dans la pièce se dissipa rapidement quand les yeux du patient brillèrent. La larve avait prit  le contrôle._

_Daniel s'avance vers le lit._

_-Où est Sirius ?_

_-Il n'existe plus._

_-VOUS MENTEZ !_

_La colère est presque palpable, il a perdu trop de personnes à cause  des Goa'uld et ne veut pas se séparer de celle là. Il s'approche de lui et le saisit par le col._

_-Vous mentez… répète-t-il._

_Le Goa'uld lui jette un regard haineux et sadique à la fois._

_-Ce corps est le mien… Je rentrerai chez moi, que vous le vouliez ou non._

_Et sans prévenir, il se transforme en chien. Ses membres plus petits lui permettent de passer sous les entraves du lit et il sort de la pièce en courant, esquivant habilement tous les tirs des gardes. Daniel s'arme rapidement d'un zat et par à sa poursuite._

__

Je sens mon corps courir…. Ça recommence. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas reprendre le contrôle… Les gardes sont un peu abasourdis de voir un chien déambuler au galop dans la base. Certains essaient de m'attraper…. Mais aucun n'y arrive, en chien, mon corps est trop agile pour eux.

Je sens que je m'arrête deux secondes pour humer l'air, puis avisant un garde, je lui saute dessus. Il s'assomme contre un mur. Je reprend ma forme humaine et lui vole une carte dans la poche de sa veste. C'est pour utiliser l'ascenseur.

Je descend jusqu'au niveau -28, bien que je n'en connaisse pas l'exacte raison. Le salut du goa'uld se trouve à cet étage, il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi. Les portes s'ouvrent et je redeviens chien. D'autres gardes à éviter, à assommer, ou même à mordre, et j'arrive dans une petite pièce où s'affaire plein de techniciens divers. De nouveau sous forme humaine, le Goa'uld les cogne les uns après les autres, le dernier était assis devant un écran moldu  informatique me semble-t-il. Il a juste eu le temps de lever les yeux vers moi que ma main s'abattait sur son crâne, brisant des lunettes et le laissant dans l'inconscience. Je condamne les portes… Et c'est là que je le vois enfin…

Le Chap'ai…

Je comprends tout…. J'accède enfin aux souvenirs du Goa'uld, qui, étant trop absorbé pour entrer les coordonnées,  à abaissé ses barrières mentales…. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas eu accès à sa mémoire…. Quand on est symbiote, on est sensé vivre en symbiose avec l'hôte non ?

Les chevrons de la porte s'enclenchent un à un. Clac ! C'était le quatrième. Il faut attendre qu il y en ait sept. Mais d'ici là, j'espère que quelqu'un viendra me sortir de cet enfer. J'veux pas partir avec cette bestiole. J'aurais encore préféré partir avec Remus…

La séquence est complète. Il ne reste plus qu'à aller franchir la porte des étoiles… Pitié… aidez moi !!

Les portes de la salle de contrôle s'ouvrent. Jack O'Neill et Daniel se trouvent derrière, l'arme au poing. Cette fois, ce sera pas dans le but de me paralyser. Je le vois dans les yeux du colonel…. Le Goa'uld à voulu faire du mal à son ami, et ça, il ne le tolère pas.

Mais le Goa'uld, lui, ne tolère pas que l'on soit en travers de son chemin. Il use encore de la ruse du chien, et se transforme pour sauter sur Jack et lui morde sauvagement le bras, puis avant que Daniel aie pu tirer, il se sauve vers la porte des étoiles.

Mais il est vite rattrapé… Daniel l'a jeté à terre, et une lutte s'engage dans la salle d'embarquement. Je suis de nouveau humain, et n'hésite pas à le frapper de toute la force que je dispose. Nous roulons sur le côté, et je joins mes mains sur le cou de l'archéologue.

Le Goa'uld veut l'étrangler ! Et je peus ressentir toute la haine qu'il met dans cet acte, alors que Daniel se débat désespérément, essayent d'alléger la poigne sur son cou. Son visage est distordu par une grimace de douleur, et il commence à étouffer.

-Sirius…

Il articule péniblement mon nom. Je voudrais pouvoir lui hurler que je suis là, mais j'assiste impuissant à la scène… Je ne peux rien faire…

-Sirius, s'il te plait….

JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ! j'y arrive pas…. Je ne peux pas, il est trop fort. C'est impossible de combattre un  truc comme ça !

« Tu peux choisir entre affronter ou être lâche… »

Les paroles de Remus me reviennent en tête…. C'est trop dur d'affronter, Moony…. J'en ai pas la force.

« Arriverais-tu à partir en laissant toute cette peine derrière toi ? »

Daniel me regarde d'un air suppliant mêlé de tristesse. Si je ne reprends pas le dessus, il mourra dans quelques secondes. Daniel… PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE LOMBRIC !!

Mes mains se desserrent…. Oh la vache ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai repris le contrôle ! Daniel affiche un air heureux malgré qu'il aie encore du mal à respirer… c'est surtout moi qui respire.

Les portes de la salle d'embarquement coulissent de nouveau, laissant apparaître le colonel O'Neill suivit de plusieurs gardes. Jack se tient le bras pour arrêter l'hémorragie. J'ai vraiment des bonnes dents. Puis en nous voyant tous les deux, il marque un temps d'arrêt.

Daniel tousse un peu puis rassure le colonel….

-Je vais bien Jack…. L'alerte est passée…

-J'veux bien vous croire, Danny…. Mais c'est votre position qui m'interloque !

Qu'est ce qu'elle à sa position ??...... euh…. Je suis à califourchon sur lui c'est ça ? whouuuuu…. A la couleur des joues de Daniel, il doit être aussi embarrassé que moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'enlever que la porte s'active de nouveau…. J'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était fermée tiens. La flaque bleue se forme devant nous.

-C'est le signal de la Tok'ra.

À entendre la voix du technicien, j'y suis pas allé mollo non plus sur lui. Je tourne la tête et voit qu'il tente de faire son boulot accroché à l'ordinateur pour ne pas retomber dans les vappes. Puis j'entends quelqu'un traverser la porte. Il est jeune, accompagné par deux autres personnes habillées de brun comme lui.

Le Général pénètre aussi dans la salle.

-Bienvenue Malek. Votre arrivée ici devenait urgente, ajoute-t-il en me désignant du menton.

-Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible. C'est donc le patient ?

Il me regarde, et remarquant ma position louche (et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…), hausse théâtralement un sourcil. 'Faut pas se méprendre, c'est pas une coutume Terrienne… juste un accident !

-Il faudrait commencer le plus vite possible, Général Hammond.

Je me relève de Daniel et lui tend la main pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il était temps que je m'enlève de là moi. Une fois qu'il est debout, il s'approche rapidement de moi et me vole un baiser.

-Tout se passera bien. Tu seras toi-même après…

Je respire un bon coup. Y'a pas de quoi stresser…. Hein Siri ?? 

Je ne sais combien de temps ils m'on gardé endormi pour me libérer de l'emprise de la larve. Mais je sens que ça n'a pas dut être facile. J'ai du mal à tout reconnecter…

-Tu te sentiras mieux dans quelques heures…

Oh, douce mélodie que cette voix à mes oreilles… je voudrais me réveiller avec tous les matins. La voix de Daniel comme radio réveil… le rêve.

-Il me l'on enlevé, c'est bon ?

-Enlevé, enfermé, prêt à expédier. Ils l'emmèneront par la porte pour l'abandonner sur une planète désertique.

La Porte. Je réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il m'en parle.

-Alors vous visitez des planètes ?

Ma voix raille un peu. J'ai du mal à articuler.

-Oui. Si je te n'en avais pas parlé au début, c'est que je pensais que tu savais tout des souvenirs de ta larve.

-Il m'interdisait l'accès à sa mémoire…. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

-Il a dut penser que tu te servirais de ce qu'il savait pour ton propre compte. Mais par contre, il ne se gênait pour utiliser tes connaissances et aptitudes. Ça ne marche qu'a sens unique avec eux. Les Tok'ra font en sorte que ce soit réciproquement profitable.

-Ah, n'essaie même pas de faire de la promo pour un serpent quelconque ! Je ne prends plus personne dans ma tête !

Il me sourit doucement, puis se  penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

-C'est bon de savoir que tout est fini… lui dis-je après ça.

-Ca n'a duré que trois jours…

-Ca m'a parut une éternité.

Puis je réfléchis un instant.

-Trois jours ??? J'ai mit trois jours ? Oh ! Je suis loin de mon record moi ! J'ajoute avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Idiot ! réplique-t-il en m'envoyant une petite claque.

-Aïe ! Non ! Pas taper ! Moi pas en état !

Surtout que j'ai un mal de crâne énorme…. C'est le moment de l'aggraver. Une personne rentre dans la pièce coupant court à notre dispute puérile. C'est Malek, le type qui m'a viré Lombric.

-Comment vous portez vous, monsieur Black ?

-Bien mieux. Je vous en remercie.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Personne ne devrait être infesté contre son gré. Néanmoins, vous avez fait preuve d'une résistance exceptionnelle pour combattre l'esprit un Goa'uld.

-J'avais des raisons de m'accrocher.

Daniel sait que cette phrase est pour lui. Un doux sourire heureux flotte sur son visage. Malek ne sait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Danny et moi semblons l'ébranler. C'est vrai que deux hommes qui s'embrassent… ça court pas les rues. En tout cas, il oubliera pas son voyage sur Terre.

-Hum… Je vais vous laisser.

Mais à peine se retourne-t-il qu'une autre personne veut rentrer dans l'infirmerie, mais manque de pot, c'est dans l'infirmerie que cette personne rentre, c'est dans Malek.

-Woups ! 'scusez moi !

C'est Jonas.

-ah… oh… euh , y'a pas de mal.

C'est quoi l'hésitation dans sa phrase ? who oh oh… Y'a un drôle de regard chez Malek…. Je crois que de nous voir Daniel et moi l'a plus marqué qu'on pourrait le croire. Dommage qu'il s'en aille ce Tok'ra… j'aurais plus approfondir ma théorie. Mais bon tant pis.

-Alors comment ça va ? Me demande Jonas en me sortant de mes pensées.

Décidément, ils n'ont que cette question la à la bouche ! Bah c'est évident que ça va mieux ! Je vais quand même pas regretter la larve qui s'était enroulée autour de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Vous allez rester parmi nous…. Ou vous comptez repartir ?

Daniel s'est subitement retourné vers moi et me sonde du regard.

Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

-J'ai pas encore décidé.

-Vous savez…. Vous avez le droit de rester. Peut-être pas indéfiniment, mais le général a donné son accord.

-C'est gentil de sa part. je vais sûrement rester un peu.

-En attendant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Merci, ça ira.

Il me fait un léger signe de tête et repart vers d'autres occupations. Daniel aussi descend de mon lit où il était assis.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je reviens vite. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et il part dans les traces de Jonas, me laissant seul dans cette chambre particulière de l'infirmerie.

-Tu vois que ça valait le coup de revenir.

Que… Remus ????? Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche. Oui oui, c'est bien lui !

-Attend, je comprend rien…

-Arrête de chercher à comprendre. Ça ne sert à rien. La réponse est sous ton nez.

Comment ça sous mon nez ? Il en a de bonnes Remus ! Qu'il m'apparaisse dans un rêve alors que je meure, je peux encore comprendre…. Mais là, rassurez moi, c'est bien la réalit ?

-Tu es bien vivant et je suis réel… enfin… si on peut dire.

-Encore une projection de mon subconscient ?

-Le paysage dans lequel on s'est retrouvé en était une. Moi, au milieu de ça, j'étais autre chose.

-Autre chose ?

-Réfléchis bien. Je t'ai dit que tu avais eu la réponse sous le nez… littéralement.

La couverture du lit ?

-Un être omniscient… que tu connais bien.

Daniel !!

-Tu es sur un autre plan d'existence ??? Tu n'es jamais mort en fait ?

-Bingo !

-Mais c'est génial !

-C'est surtout très pratique pour surveiller les âneries que tu fais. Dommage que je n'aie pas le droit d'intervenir. J'aurais pu en aider beaucoup.

Le silence s'installe. C'est surprenant de la voir là, à côté de moi, tout habillé de blanc. Quand je me rappelle les événements de la guerre, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu mourir. Mais par contre, il y avait un corps, puisque qu'on l'a enterré. Daniel m'avait pourtant expliqué que sont corps s'était dématérialisé et qu'il ne restait plus rien.

-Ils ont créé un faux corps… pour ne pas que vous vous posiez que questions. Ce n'était pas moi.

-Qui ça, « Ils » ?

-Les autres évolués.

Tout s'explique.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant. ?

-Reprendre nos vies. Chacun de son côté. Toi tu veilles sur Harry et Daniel, Harry veille sur le monde sorcier, moi je veille sur vous tous….

-Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, dis, Remus ?

-Jamais… dort maintenant. Tu en as besoin.

Mes yeux se ferment, sans que j'aie put répliquer quelque chose. Mais je sens… oui, je le sens…. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi, malgré les épreuves que je viens de passer, malgré celle qui viendront. Tout ira bien. Remus me l'a promis.

voilà, un oneshot Stargate/Harry Potter. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais. J'espère qu'il vous a plût. N'oublier pas de me laisser des rewiews.

Si vous chercher bien à la fin, j'ai laissé de la place pour un petit chip tout particulier…. Mais si, vous ne voyez pas ? Entre un Tok'ra et un Kelownian. . Bon ok, c'est slash, mais si quelqu'un veut faire la suite de cette fic avec ce ch'tit couple Malek/Jonas, libre à lui (ou à elle.). Ça serait marrant à lire.

Biz. Teli.

Ps : Re-bon anniversaire à ma bêta lecteuse que j'adore.

* * *

[C1]T'as trop lu le tome 5… --'

[S2]Hein ? comment ça ?


End file.
